herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Laserblast
Laserblast was a hero who was part of the organization P.O.I.N.T., alongside El-Bow and Silver Spark, and the character in The Bedbug Man and the Opossum Boy meets OK K.O.!. Physical Appearence Laserblast is about a head or so taller than Carol, and he is rather muscular in his upper body area. He has very broad shoulders and a prominent, square jaw. His full face has never been seen, as it has always been hidden under his mask. His modern costume takes on a red and black color scheme. It consists of a black tank top and a match black pair of pants, held together with a heavy-duty gray belt. The belt's buckle is red and takes on an upside-down pentagonal shape. His shirt has a red, 90-degree stripe going from the right side of the top of his shirt to his left waist. His pants also have a red stripe which wraps around his right leg. He also wears heavy-duty, gray fingerless gloves and boots, each with two black stripes around the cuffs. His helmet consists of a red cyclops visor attached to a gray shell that wraps around the top of his head. His helmet also has two points sticking up on either side, which is the shape of his hair. His older costume, which can be seen in pictures of him in "Know Your Mom", consisted of a similar but more "tacky" design. It is unknown what colors his costume was back then, and a full view of it has yet to be seen. Personality In the flashbacks, Laserblast seems cool and calm, he is nice and welcoming to the new members of P.O.I.N.T., and is quick to bond with them. He hangs out with Silver Spark soon after she joins, and is later stated to be dating her by Rippy Roo. When he sees Doctor Greyman lost his powers with an unknown weapon he found in a secret lab, he suggests they get more of that weapon and use it against their foes, suggestion Foxtail does not take well. He insists on sneaking in the secret lab alone, claiming Silver Spark and El-Bow are new members and shouldn't go. He was often seen sucking on a red lollipop. Abilities and Powers Laserblast was one of the top three most powerful heroes of P.O.I.N.T., along with Foxtail and Doctor Greyman. According to K.O.'s pow card, he had a power level of 8. He can shoot powerful red lasers through his visor. It is unknown if he could shoot the lasers directly from his eyes or just from his visor. Trivia *In his modern costume, part of a side-burn can be seen sticking out from Laserblast's helmet. This implies that Laserblast has short, black hair, given the color of the side-burn. *Laserblast's helmet looks like that of Batman. But his laser powers and visor looks more like Cyclops. *As of "Glory Days", he is now drawn with stubble. Interestingly, this makes him resemble both Professor Venomous and Shadowy Figure, both of whom are also voiced by Steven Ogg. *His helmet is in the shape of his hair, as confirmed by Parker Simmons. *Laserblast has striking similarities to the Shadowy Figure seen in "T.K.O.". *It is revealed Professor Venomous is also Laserblast. Category:The Bedbug Man and the Opossum Boy Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Movie Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Posthumous Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Sole Survivors Category:Tragic Category:Parents Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Anti-Hero Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Remorseful Category:Grey Zone Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Mutated Heroes Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Secret Agents Category:Heroes Who Had A Secret Past Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:The Messiah Category:Heroic Perverts